


Insecurities

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Based on a prompt by Flickawhip.Charlotte and insecurities, like two peas in a pod.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



"Way to go off script, Becks." Charlotte glared at Becky before storming off set and heading toward the locker room. Charlotte knew, deep down, that Becky wouldn't have meant what she had said, but hearing her best friend utter the words about having to deal with all her insecurities, really, really cut Charlotte deep. 

Things between the pair hadn't felt right since the week before Summerslam, Charlotte knew that everything happening was routine for a feud. They weren't to interact in public, so that meant no back stage hanging out, unless it was in catering because that was understood by the entire locker rooms to be neutral ground, there would be no driving every where together, no gym together, no eating together, no sharing a room; nothing. The only time they were allowed to interact on social media was to add fuel to the fire - something Becky had been handling rather well. 

Slamming the toilet door shut, Charlotte slouched down and curled into her legs, keeping her eyes closed as tears slowly ran down her face. It was ironic that the on-screen-confident character of Charlotte Flair didn't run deep into who Charlotte was as a person. She spent countless hours tearing herself apart before finally allowing herself to attempt to put herself back together; which normally meant searching Pinterest for inspiring quotes, scrolling through her favourite meme Instagram account, or seeking love from her supporters who tweeted their love daily. 

But deep down, perhaps not even that deep, Charlottes insecurities ate her alive. And her best friend Becky, her Becks, she knew every single insecurity inside and out. She knew Becky would never utter a damn word about them, but the fact she brought that up, it tore at Charlotte's heart. 

Charlotte jumped as a sob broke loose from her voice and she covered her mouth instantly, softly crying as the tears could no longer be stopped. 

What if this feud really got between them? 

What if this time Becky, her Becks, actually believed everything her character was scripted to believe. 

What if Becky did feel Charlotte was holding her back?

Stealing her limelight? Taking her opportunities? 

What if this time...she actually lost the most important person in her life? 

What if this time she lost the woman who literally helped save her life? Who picked her up at her lowest? Who taught her strength and humour and what it means to be yourself? 

What if she lost that person? 

Her person. 

Her Becks.

Charlotte began breathing faster, she felt dizzy and her body shook. She hadn't registered the door opening and words being spoken. 

"Charlotte? Is that you?" 

It was Lana. But Charlotte couldn't respond, she rocked herself and wrapped her long arms around her head as she cried into her knees. 

Kicking her heels off, Lana slid herself under the door, thanking God that the stadium had basic toilets where she was able to fit under.

"Oh honey." Lana's eyes began to water. She hated seeing her friends in any state like the woman in front of her. She opened up the door and whispered to Naomi before crouching down in front of Charlotte. "It's going to be okay baby girl."

Charlotte shook her head. 

It really wasn't going to be okay. 

What if Becky actually hated her?

It felt like hours had gone by, Charlotte was staring out into the hallway of the bathroom, as Lana sat on the other side of her with their arms linked as Lana stroked Charlotte's hand. 

"Jesus, Charlie."

It was Becky. 

Becky looked at Charlotte, she felt bile rise to her throat as she saw the state Charlotte was in. Her make up had ran, her beautiful face was red from crying...and god there were so many tears. She looked over to Lana, who was glaring at her. Becky lowered her head before stealing one last glance at Lana as she stood. 

"You fucked it, you fix it." The blonde whispered in Beckys ear as she stood out of the cubicle and left the two women in the bathroom. 

"Charlotte..." Becky began, inching closer. 

"Why?" Charlotte asked as fresh tears washed over her face. "...why say that..." She sobbed. "when you know how much that fucking hurts me." 

Becky reached forward and wrapped her arms around Charlotte, pulling her in and holding her head to her chest as she held the broken woman in her arms.

"I got ahead of myself. I couldn't stop. The words escaped my mouth without me even thinking. I got so caught up in the words I spoke." Becky sighed and shook her head. Fuck this heel turn. Fuck WWE for not giving her the chances she's deserved. She knew this was making for a hell of a storyline, a fantastic feud, high quality entertainment, but God damn it, it was hurting the woman who meant the entire universe to her. "I'll never stop being sorry for slipping that part in Charlie."

"I can't lose you, Becks." Charlotte whispered. 

"Lose me?" Becky frowned. "You're never getting rid of me, lass. I couldnt handle not having you in my life. I don't even know what my life would be if you weren't here."

"You're literally the only person that I trust." Charlotte spoke a little louder, although still softly. "Everyone I've ever trusted has hurt me. God even my dad has. But you...you've been in my life for 6 years now, and you know more about me than anyone ever has, and it's the scariest thing. And I can't help but wonder how long until I push you too far? How long until you leave?"

"I am not going anywhere Charlotte." Becky held the woman close to her and stroked her head. "You have no idea how much you mean to me, you boulder. I meant what I just said, I don't know what my life would be like if you weren't in it. A few weeks into this and I began missing you the first night; no one gets me like you do, no one laughs at my stupid puns the way you do, no one makes me happy like you do. No storyline could ever break us. We're Thelma and Louise, I'd drive over the edge with you and you only."

Charlotte snuggled closer into Becky as she listened to her talk about how much she meant to her. 

She prayed that one day, words wouldn't fail her, and she could finally tell Becky just how much she really means to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing drabbles, even if they aren't that great. I wish there were more writers in the Charlynch fandom - if you ever need a prompt, hit me up and I'll try and inspire you to write ;)
> 
> Twitter @ MissToastie  
> Tumblr @ Bexflair


End file.
